Eeeeeevil Kayos
by gaz
Summary: got even more sugar high. hooray! ch.5 is up.
1. crazy

Eeeeeeeeeevil Kayos  
  
  
  
I don't own zim.  
  
Gaz was thinking. Strange thoughts. Such as: maybe zim is sorta cute, no he is hot! So hot it burns. No the vampire pig got me! Zim will feel my wrath. No, he's hot. No, dib will feel my wrath, since he showed me those new pictures he took of zim naked. Err! The pig killed me!  
  
Meanwhile Dib was thinking about those pictures of zim nude. Like:  
  
He's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy, and so on.  
  
Gaz made up her mind. I must see zim. He's probably is hotter in person.  
  
Meanwhile dib was thinking:  
  
He's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy, and so on.  
  
Gaz got through zim's yard with ease. She rang the doorbell .  
  
"How did a pathetic human worm baby like YOU get in here?"  
  
"I am NOT pathetic," she growled. Suddenly she got softer. "Can I see you naked?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
She slapped herself. Of course that wouldn't work!  
  
Meanwhile dib was thinking:  
  
He's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy, and so on.  
  
"Dib, I'm either leaving with or without you preferably without you,"  
  
"Oh, yeah skool," he was up all night thinking about zim all night, he forgot about everything else. Maybe he'd show those pictures to everyone in school… 


	2. dib=pervert?

Zita: ewwwwwwww, you took pictures of zim NAKED?  
  
Dib: but don't you see? He's not in disguise! He's an alien!  
  
Zita: hmmm, he is hot, probably hotter than you. I'll take that.  
  
A huge crowd of girls starts looking at the pictures. Zim walks in.  
  
Zim: what are you pathetic human worm babies giggling about?  
  
Some girls: hi zim! (Start giggling)  
  
Zim: (walking through crowd) what the fuck are you looking at? (gasp!) how did you get those pictures?  
  
Some more girls: from dib.  
  
Zim: dib are you some kind of pervert or something? Why did you take those pictures?  
  
Dib: because I…I looooooooooooooove you!  
  
Zim: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Default Chapter

Author's note: I have gone even more insane! Hooray! Now the fun really starts since I got the crazy idea to put Videl in this. Oh yeah, I don't own zim.  
  
Zim runs through the hallway screaming. He sees gaz with flowers and candy and screams more. Then he screams. Then he screams again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And… well you get the point. He runs into the bathroom, the only place he'd be safe. He sees Spoo and Keef, washing their hands. All is normal and then…  
  
Spoo and Keef: (all bubbly) hi zim!  
  
And yet again, zim screams.  
  
Dib: How come no one thinks I'm hot? Who the fuck wrote this fic?!  
  
Videl: I think you're hot!  
  
Dib: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaz sat down and tried to figure out how to get zim to like her. She ate a bite of pizza as dib ran by screaming, and swiped a slice of pizza.  
  
Gaz: Dib, from this day until the end of this day vengeance will be mine. I will rain misery upon your pizza stealing heart!  
  
As dib FINALLY lost Videl, he started to put the pictures of zim naked in an envelope to send to mysterious mysteries, when (duh,duh,duh) a mob of freaky fan girls appear  
  
  
  
Mob of freaky fan girls: We LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU DIB!!!!!!!!  
  
Dib: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Gaz quickly switched the pictures of zim naked with pictures of dib naked and went into her room to gawk some more at the pictures of zim naked. 


	4. dib=porn star?!

Dib: yes! Mysterious Mysteries is on!  
  
Gaz: heh, heh  
  
Host: and here is one of our craziest pictures yet! Some freak just sent in a porn picture of himself.  
  
Dib: what's so mysterious about that?  
  
Suddenly Dib sees the picture. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Host: and the whole world is wondering what the fuck is wrong with this kid.  
  
Dib didn't want to see the rest of it. He just stared at those pictures of zim naked and began to think of him: He's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besi- "WE WANT DIB! WE WANT DIB! WE WANT DIB!"  
  
Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaz opens the door with a smirk on her face.  
  
10 hours later: everybody finally left.  
  
Prof. Membrane: Dib, I need to have a talk with you.  
  
Dib: what for?  
  
Prof. Membrane: well, son about sending porn pictures of yourself to weird t.v. shows and having huge parties.  
  
Dib: but, but-  
  
Prof. Membrane: well I know it's better than being crazy, but if you do stuff like that mobs of crazy fan girls will come after you. So you're grounded.  
  
Dib: but, but-  
  
TV thingy: uh, there's a problem with the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prof. Membrane: sorry son gotta go.  
  
Dib: but you can't ground me! There's an alien trying to destroy the world and- wait, what is zim doing? 


	5. dib=porn star?!

Dib: yes! Mysterious Mysteries is on!  
  
Gaz: heh, heh  
  
Host: and here is one of our craziest pictures yet! Some freak just sent in a porn picture of himself.  
  
Dib: what's so mysterious about that?  
  
Suddenly Dib sees the picture. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Host: and the whole world is wondering what the fuck is wrong with this kid.  
  
Dib didn't want to see the rest of it. He just stared at those pictures of zim naked and began to think of him: He's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besides, he's the enemy. But he's hot! Wait, I'm not gay, besi- "WE WANT DIB! WE WANT DIB! WE WANT DIB!"  
  
Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaz opens the door with a smirk on her face.  
  
10 hours later: everybody finally left.  
  
Prof. Membrane: Dib, I need to have a talk with you.  
  
Dib: what for?  
  
Prof. Membrane: well, son about sending porn pictures of yourself to weird t.v. shows and having huge parties.  
  
Dib: but, but-  
  
Prof. Membrane: well I know it's better than being crazy, but if you do stuff like that mobs of crazy fan girls will come after you. So you're grounded.  
  
Dib: but, but-  
  
TV thingy: uh, there's a problem with the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prof. Membrane: sorry son gotta go.  
  
Dib: but you can't ground me! There's an alien trying to destroy the world and- wait, what is zim doing? 


End file.
